Degrassi Reunion Movie
Welcome to the Degrassi Reunion Movie and TV Seires Wiki All the characters from like season 1-9 of TNG alogn with the people now come back for a movie one last time it is now or never. Graduated people: Paige Michalchuk- A busy stylist James "Jimmy" Brooks- A busy lawer, he can walk again, he is busy also with a one year old and another on the way Gavin Reginald "Spinner" Mason- A grown up verson of Spinner with a baby on the way Ashley Kerwin- She might have droped out of high schcool but she is making it big as a Musician Theresa "Terri" MacGragor- She is not insacrer anymore she is thin Heather Sinclair- Graduate Craig Manning- He might have drop out but he is making it big. He is expecting his first baby Eleanor "Ellie" Nash- Her life is great now that her dad is back Hazel Ali Hashi Aden- Graduate Marco Del Rossi- Married a guy Alexandra "Alex" Nenez- Pulled her self together, looking for a relationship Jason "Jay" Hogart- Married to Manny, has four kids, turned his life around Liberty Van Zandt- She has more friends now and has a fienca Sean Cameron- He made a comitment to himself to be the first one in his family to graduate high whitch he did not, but he started to take high school online and graduated now he is on leave from the army living with emma and spinner for now Tobias "Toby"Isaacs- Has a good job as a game show host, he is the fianca of Liberty Emma Nelson- Now is hotter, not a vegan or vagatarin, has a baby on the way Manuella "Manny" Santos-Hogart- Is expecting her first child but wants four Damian Hayes- Graduate Kelly Ashoona- Graduate Kendra Mason- A stay at home mom of two Petter Michael Stone- Hooked back up with mia and adopted Isabella and is about to become a father to his own Daniel "Danny" Van Zandt- Still is with Chantay Derek Haig- Graduate Darcy Edwards- even thogh she droped out she finished school in kenya and she is Caming back to see Clare and tell her parents that she got married and is expecting her first child Anastasia "Jane Vaughn" Valieri- She did well in Standford but is out and is dating someone new John George "Johnny" DiMarco- Is dating a pretty girl named Kayla in T.U. Bruce the Moose- Is thiner with short hair. Has abs Mia Jones- Married Peter Stone is expecting a second child Chantay Black- Still is with Danny Holly Jeanette "Holly J" Sinclair- is a freshmen at Yale Savtaj "Sav" Bhandari- is in college Anya Marie MacPherson- is dating Owen Blue Chester Chessex- Graduate Leia Chang - Graduate Riley Stavros- openly gay quaterback at Eastern. is dating Zane Declan Oliver Coyne- Freshman at Yale trying to get Holly J back Zane Park- kicker at eastern. is dating Riley Grade 12 people: Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne- Fomer alcaholic, held back in grade 12, is dating Charlie Andrew "Drew" Torres- Is dating Katie. Has had a rough year but is ready to turn it a round. Elijah "Eli"Goldsworthy- A bipoler gothic guy. Is dating Imorgen Bianca L. DeSousa- Decides to turn he life a round (i.e. Stop doing drugs, stop getting drunk, etc.) She might have a thing for Adam Owen Milligan- Is dating Anya. Tristan's older brother. He's Homophobic because his brother is Gay, so he does not want people to know they are related. Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald- Ready to forget every thing that has happen. Category:Browse